


Making time

by MyrMonarch



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrMonarch/pseuds/MyrMonarch
Summary: You're busy moping over the fact that you and Abe haven't been able to hang out in over a week when Gandhi delivers some good news!Edit: nothing explicit till ch.2 ✌️
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln (Clone High) / Reader, Gandhi / Marie Curie (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Ear health is very important!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, the bug strikes again. I'm obsessed with Abe, if u couldn't tell from literally everything about this and everything else I've written.  
> No joke, I spent like twenty minutes trying to decide if Abe would call me honey or pumpkin. Honestly I think he would just call me by my name, but for obvious reasons I couldn't put that.  
> 
> 
> I think me n Gandhi would be good buds.

You are currently very, very distracted. The reason? You're super horny. It's nothing new, you're generally pretty fucking horny most of the time, but this time is different. THIS time, it's been over a week since you've seen your boyfriend outside of class. 

He's been so busy between the film festival and the upcoming basketball game against Gesh High that he's just not been available to hang out after school. And you get it, sometimes people are busy and there's nothing you can do about it, but you miss him! Plus you like, _miss_ him y'know? You rest your chin in your hand, tapping your fingers silently against your desk, trying not to pout. He won't even let you help him with his movie, saying it's a "surprise" and you'll just have to "wait and see". So frustrating! Knowing Abe, it's some feel-good coming of age animal movie. Or maybe an overcome the odds sports movie? A silly comedy with aliens? Whatever it is, it's almost definitely super cheesy. Abe's sappy like that.

You imagine his happy face after the film festival, asking you what you thought, excited to hear what you think about the movie he so clearly put his heart and soul into. _I loved it Abe, your hard work really paid off! I'm so proud of you, now why don't we just head backstage so I can show you how proud I am…_

"AAAAH!" Someone screams. You jolt upward, whacking your knee on the desk as you scramble to stand up.

"Oh my God, dude!" Gandhi doubles over in laughter, wiping away a tear, "You should have seen your FACE!"

"You scared the shit out of me Gandhi, Jesus Christ," you say, clutching your chest with one hand, "Not funny."

Gandhi just continues to laugh hysterically at the look on your face.

"Ok it was a little funny," You admit, flicking his forehead, laughing a little, "but my freaking knee hurts now dude. What's up?" 

"Hehehe, sorry, I couldn't help it. You were OUT of it bro, you were more spaced out than me!" Gandhi was just starting some new meds for his adhd. They helped with his fidgeting, but they made him SUPER spaced out sometimes. He was still trying to decide if they were a good fit.

You grab a protein bar out of your backpack and start munching on it, Gandhi enthusiastically gesturing as he rambles on about his movie while the two of you walk out to the courtyard to meet up with Abe and Joan for lunch. 

"Y'know Gandhi," you say as you arrive at the tree you guys have claimed as your hangout spot, waving at Abe and Joan, mouth full of protein bar, "your movie actually sounds pretty cool."

"Really?" Gandhi says, flapping his hands excitedly.

"Yeah, dude!" You swallow. "And not like, dumb cool, where it's so dumb that it ends up being kinda cool anyways. I'm, like, legitimately excited to see it." 

Gandhi puts his hands to his face, tears streaming down his cheeks dramatically. "Bro! That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me since Marie told me my dance leotard made my butt look big!"

You snort, giving Gandhi a fist bump. "Anytime."

You turn to Abe, linking your hands together and giving his palm a gentle squeeze. "Hey babe."

"Oh hey pumpkin, I was just talking to Joan about our march madness bracket. We were trying to decide whether the manatees or the lumberjacks will make it to the semi-finals."

Joan tears her eyes away from your joined hands. "The manatees may have a good offense, but their defense has been off this season, whereas the lumberjacks still have a solid defense and much better free throws."

"Wow Joan, you actually know a lot about basketball. Aren't you pretty good?" You perk up. "Hey, you should ask the captain if he'll make an exception for you to join the team! I'm sure John wants all the good players he can get with the big game coming up. Plus he seems like a pretty reasonable guy."

Joan rubs her arm nervously. "Um sure, I'll talk to him about it."

Suddenly Gandhi buts in, pointing at Joan. "How could you think the lumberjacks could beat the manatees! The manatees have the most awesomest mascot ever! Manny the murderous manatee all the way!"

You lean back against the tree as the conversation devolves into an argument about whether or not using mascots to decide your brackets is an acceptable strategy. You let the conversation go in one ear and out the other as you rub your thumb back and forth across Abe's hand, admiring his long, slender fingers. When was the last time you really got to appreciate his hands? _Too long…_

"Ugh, I literally can't argue with you anymore Gandhi." Joan says, rolling her eyes. "Lunch is almost over anyways, we should get to class. Don't you guys have spanish with Señor Hardass next?" 

"Actually," Gandhi pipes up, raising a finger, "Marie told me that WE," he finger guns, "have a sub today.

"Well you guys might have a sub, but my french teacher will eat me alive if I don't show up before the bell rings." Joan shoulders her backpack and waves, heading back towards the school. "Bye guys."

You rush forward, gripping Gandhi's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Ghandi. This is very important. Which. sub." 

Ghandi grins. "Smith."

You fist pump. "Yes!" _Mr. Smith is the best sub ever! He always shows a movie instead of the lesson plan!_ You smile to yourself. _More importantly, he's so senile that he never remembers to take attendance._ Originally, your plan had been to stare at the back of Abe's neck all class period while pretending to take notes. You have a better idea.

You clasp your hands together behind your back, whirling around to face Abe. "Oh my God Abe, your ears look sooo cold! We can't have you going to class in this condition. Maybe you can find something to warm them up in the janitors closet on the third floor? Mr. Smith never takes attendance anyways." You bat your eyelashes up at him.

"It's, like, eighty degrees out here, why would my ears be cold?" Abe asks cluelessly.

You and Gandhi level him with twin unimpressed looks. You look him up and down pointedly.

"Oh. _Oh!_ " He flushes. 

You and Gandhi high five as Abe rushes into the school.

"Well I better go help him out. Concern for his health and all that." You jerk your thumb towards Abe's retreating figure.

Gandhi sniggers. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you're REAL concerned."

"Hey! I'll have you know ear health is a very big concern of mine," you say, putting your hand over your heart in mock offence. "Besides, I know damn well you and Marie aren't gonna be in spanish today either." You grin.

"Touché." Gandhi grins back.

The bell rings. 

You whistle as you head up to the third floor. You've waited long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if this one is as good as the other ones I wrote, I'm not quite sure about the conclusion.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a second chapter that actually has the, uh, earwarming.
> 
> I honestly have just been having so much fun writing these, I hope I can convert people to loving Abe, or at least not hating him so much.  
> I have a LOT of ideas rattling around in my noggin. Hopefully the motivation to write sticks with me till I can get them out!


	2. In the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some alone time with Abe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look I wrote another chapter!
> 
> Abe really is very sweet.

You slip into the janitors closet and quickly close the door, locking it behind you. Your heart flutters at the sight of Abe standing there fidgeting, smiling awkwardly at you. You really have missed him.

"Hey…" you murmur, reaching a hand up to cradle the side of his face.

"Hey, honey." he smiles gently, grabbing your wrist and pressing a kiss to your palm. You melt a little. _How is he so perfect?_

You feel an overwhelming surge of love as he steps forwards, wrapping his hands around the small of your back and pulling you close. 

"It's been a while." You say quietly, rubbing your thumb gently across his cheek. Abe looks guilty. 

"Thanks for making time to be with me, even though I haven't done the same." He says softly, "I've been so busy with trying to run the film festival and practice for the big game that I've neglected to spend any time with my beautiful girlfriend!" He looks down at you worriedly. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Your heart clenches. He's so sweet you feel like you might _cry._ Abe is still looking at you like your answer might actually be anything other than yes, so you throw your arms around his neck and pull him down so that you're right in his face. 

"Shut up." You say simply, and then you crash your lips into his, finally releasing the tension you've been carrying around for so long. You kiss him desperately, not wanting to come up for air.

When you finally pull away, panting, Abe's expression is so dumbstruck that you knock your foreheads together, laughing. 

You squish his cheeks together in your hands. "Abe. Baby. Of _course_ I forgive you. I will _always_ make time for you. I am so proud of how hard you've been working. Do you know how impressive it is that you're juggling sports, school, and organizing an entire event without breaking down?" You press your foreheads together again, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Abe. I understand you have other commitments in your life. And I'll take as much of you as you have to spare." 

Now Abe looks like he's gonna cry. His hands come up to cradle your face tenderly. He takes a shaky breath in before softly exhaling. "I love you so much." His hands grip your shoulders. "I promise to do my absolute best to make this year's film festival the greatest film festival clone high has ever seen!"

You smile at him. "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

He smiles back. "And I'll score a basket against Gesh for you." 

"That might be pushing it." You say, teasingly raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'll have you know we've been doing really well in practice lately. John's been having us run some drills…"

"Maybe we won't lose quite so horrifically then."

Abe shakes his head fondly. "What am I gonna do with you?"

You grin. "I have a few ideas." You grab his hands and place them under the hem of your shirt. 

Abe gulps. 

You let your own hands wander under his shirt, feeling up along his sides to his chest before pressing him firmly against the wall. You bring your body flush against his, kissing the crook of his neck as you slot your thigh between his legs.

You can practically see the moment Abe's brain floods out of his ears as he groans, clutching your waist and letting his head thunk back against the wall.

You grip the back of his thighs and hoist him up onto the wall, pulling his hips flush to yours. Abe's hands move tentatively under your shirt, coming up and trailing softly over your bra to squeeze lightly as you press a trail of kisses into his collarbone. 

You shiver and lean up to kiss him again, coaxing his lips apart and revelling in the soft gasps he makes as he rocks against you.

"God, Abe, you're beautiful," you breathe into his ear as he clutches at your shoulders, grinding down onto your thigh.

You shift so that you're supporting him with one hand and reach your free hand between you to undo his khakis, fumbling with the button as you lick a stripe up his neck.

Finally you manage to open his pants one-handed. Abe shakes as you pull him carefully out of his boxers. You go to spit in your hand before you have a better idea.

"Abe, baby," you coo, bringing two fingers up to his lips and slipping them gently into his mouth, "be a good boy and suck, why don't you?"

Abe _whines_ around the fingers in his mouth, face going beet red. His dick twitches and leaks precum between you as he slicks your fingers with his tongue. 

You feel a sense of primal satisfaction at the sight of it, pretty pretty Abe up against the wall at your mercy, drooling around your fingers.

"Perfect" you say hoarsely, and slip your thumb into his mouth as well, watching intently as Abe flushes even deeper, shutting his eyes, dick leaking further.

You slide your slick fingers gently out of his mouth and wrap them around his length, pumping up and down steadily.

Abe _shudders_ , letting his head thunk back against the wall. You greedily drink in the sight of him, clutching at your shoulders desperately, shaking with silent sobs as drool escapes the corner of his mouth. 

You pick up the pace, leaning in to kiss along Abe's jaw. You stop just under his ear, smiling against his skin. "So pretty…" you whisper, and swipe your thumb over the head of his dick, nipping the sensitive skin just below his ear.

Abe cries out, spilling onto your hand and collapsing against the wall, spent. You let him catch his breath for a moment before bringing your now sticky hand back up to his mouth.

"Come on, baby. Clean it up." You watch heatedly as Abe wordlessly lets your fingers back into his mouth, licking you clean without complaint. Such a good boy.

You pat his cheek fondly and gently lower him off the wall, letting him stand shakily on his own two feet. 

You look down at your shirt. Your black shirt. Your black shirt which now has a giant white cumstain splattered across the front. _Yeah, I'm gonna have to change._

You pull it off and toss it to Abe, who catches it, confused. "Um, thanks?"

You roll your eyes. "Wipe yourself off, dumbass. I'm borrowing your jersey." You turn and rifle through his backpack, pulling out his practice jersey and slipping it over your head. It doesn't fit you very well, too tight at your shoulders and too long for your torso, but it's better than nothing (or a giant cumstain). 

You turn back to Abe, who hands you your shirt and tucks himself back into his pants, yawning. You pull your phone out of your pocket and check the time.

"Good news and bad news." you say, slipping your phone back into your pocket.

"What's the good news?" Abe says, yawning again, shouldering his backpack.

"Good news is, we have plenty of time to run home really quick and grab a change of clothes."

"And the bad news?" Abe rubs at his eye.

"We definitely don't have enough time for you to take a nap and still get back in time for class." You ruffle Abe's hair. "We can probably grab a coffee though."

Abe hands you your backpack, pouting. You stuff your ruined shirt into it and sling it over your shoulders. You turn to leave, but Abe stops you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and resting his chin on your head. 

"You want your coffee or not?" You say grumpily, but let yourself lean your head back against his chest for a second before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his mole.

"Ok but really," you say, breaking out of his grasp. "I wanna change. Plus you're even sappier than usual when you're tired. I have to get you caffeine before you give me cavities trying to snuggle me to death."

Abe puts a hand over his heart. "I would _never_ snuggle you to death. I'll have you know I always collect sustainably sourced snuggles. I wouldn't want to deplete your natural resources."

"Yeah?" You say, giggling. "You a big fan of my, uh, resources?".

Abe flushes. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't." You flick him on the forehead.

"Let's go home, dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abe ended up sleeping in the car on the way home. Cutie.
> 
> Also, hey! I got the opportunity to use both honey AND pumpkin as pet names! I don't have to choose!
> 
> Abe does end up scoring you that basket. You cheer SUPER loudly, full soccer mom, "YESS!!! THATS MY BABY, GO ABE!!!!" The team still loses, but the game is closer than it's ever been before.
> 
> If any of u are wondering why we never ended up actually, uh, warming his ears, it's cause he was just so sweet that you had to take care of him. Plus the floor of the janitors closet is gross, and Abe's just so tall that he isn't rly at the right height when he kneels.  
> (I'm not actually sure if u can put a guy against the wall the way I described without squishing him but it works 4 girls so I just went with it)
> 
> I realized while writing this that I make my Abe kind of a pillow princess 😳 but that's ok bc his satisfaction brings me satisfaction 😌
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all still like this I actually feel really proud of this.


End file.
